Wideband antennas are known. Typically, such antennas are used in cellular base station antenna panels and are optimized to provide a desired bandwidth and gain. Although these antennas can provide adequate performance and characteristics, they still have shortfalls.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved wideband antenna.